Love Is A Losing Game
by writingismyescapefromlife
Summary: Shannon and Charlotte are best friends, they met in the summer before the start of freshmen year and they fell in love. However Charlotte doesn't want to act on it and they go through some drama, after all Shannon succeeds in convincing Charlotte to start a relationship, however, something happens... This story isn't properly about Glee, but you will find some similarities.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new here so I'm kinda new to all this things. I wrote two stories about Quinntana and one about Emison too, that I'll be posting as soon as I'll be able to do so. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but since it is taking me a while to wrap it up, my best friend begged me to publish it in chapters, so here we are. That's mostly the reason why the chapters aren't really long, basically because they weren't supposed to be chapters at all. So enjoy,a nd if you want tell me what you think!

* * *

«Because I said I love you. You didn't say you love me back.» Shannon said bitterly, she didn't want to sound broken, she was the confident one, she couldn't show her weaknesses, not even to her.

It had been a week since she confessed her feelings to her best friend, and ever since she had been avoiding her; not returning her calls, coming to school earlier than usual so she could grab her things from her locker without bumping into her friend.  
Usually there would be one problem: Classes.  
But Shannon was lucky enough in this, she had just two classes with Charlotte: English Literature and Spanish; she could, however, skip the latter, she had Puerto Rican origins, so she was even better than the teacher, this way she could pass the class easily and without any problem; after all she only had decided to take that class to have good grades with no effort.  
The only problem was English Literature, and well, obviously cheer practice, but being the two co-captains there was no way out; on top of that, her English teacher hated her, so she couldn't just skip classes without any consequences; so she opted to just sit in the back row and do her best to avoid Charlotte, after all with them there was also Charlotte's boyfriend, or her "fuck buddy", as Shannon preferred to put it, which meant that the other girl would probably be forced to sit with him, which was exactly what happened.

During that week Charlotte had tried many times to talk to her best friend, but the shorter brunette wasn't having any of it, every time the brown eyed girl approached her she would either ignore her or just walk away.

Shannon knew that wasn't a mature behavior but she wasn't mature, she was hurt.

After what seemed like the longest week ever, the blue eyed brunette had grown tired of her friend pushing her boundaries, so when Charlotte had come to her locker once again during the break, asking her why she kept avoiding and ignoring her, Shannon had snapped at her saying that she had no right to ask her anything, but the other brunette just kept pushing the topic without giving up, and so there they were, Shannon spilled out exactly what bothered her the most.

After that sentence, Charlotte had stayed still, without a word she kept switching her gaze from her friend's eyes to her own hands; she knew well enough why her best friend was ignoring her, but she kept asking because that wasn't the first time they argued about that, but usually after some time and after seeing Charlotte's concern about what happened, Shannon would just drop it and everything would go back to normal.  
But not that time.  
She could see it in the blue eyed girl's expression, she was worn out from the whole situation, she couldn't deal with all of that anymore.

«So? Have you ran out of words?» Shannon snapped again at Charlotte when she noticed that the girl wasn't saying anything like she would usually do.  
She was tired, she couldn't deal with feeling all of those emotions without knowing if Charlotte felt the same. She knew there was something, she could see it in her eyes every time they talked, every time their eyes met, she could feel it in every touch, in every kiss, in every move their bodies had made against each other; but she just hadn't heard it from her best friend's lips.

* * *

Just like I said in the summary, you will find similarities with the Glee characters, mostly Santana and Brittany, and that is why I decided to publish it here and with the two of them as characters. This story will have a chapter into the presents and a chapter in flashback, you will see when I'll post the next one. Bye, and thanks for reading! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi lovely readers!

I decided to post already another chapter (I have already 4 written) because I felt so guilty since the first one is so short (it's not like this one is so much more long but still it's something).

I also want to say that I'm sorry for them being so short, hope you'll like them anyway, or at least you won't dislike them so much.

Enjoy lovelies! xx

* * *

 _It was a cold day in the late summer, Shannon was in her room with Kimberly and Phoebe, her closest friends._  
 _The three of them had met in middle school and had bonded right away, they were the only two girls not afraid of Shannon, everyone else was, a bit because of the girl's attitude and a bit because her elder sister, Natalie, was the captain of the cheerleading squad of their town's high school, so a known bitch._

 _Shannon seemed to be willing to take her sister's footprints; she had, in fact, spent all summer going to see her sister's cheer practice, to memorize as many amazing routines as possible and, thanks to her bitchy attitude, she had already made a good impression on her sister's cheer coach; beside that, she had convinced her sister to train her to be the best one out of all the freshmen; of course she was going to the tryouts with Kimberly and Phoebe, but her sister had told her that she would train them separately, so they would make it in the team, but not being as good as Shannon._

 _Shannon and her friends were talking about the incoming start of the new school year and the cheerleading tryouts when Lola, Shannon's mother, knocked on the door._

 _«Mom, what's up now?» the young teenager snapped rolling her eyes as she spotted her mother at the doorframe._

 _«I think it's time for your friends to head home now, we're gonna make our way to our neighbors'.» her mother said firmly as she saw her youngest daughter's eyes pop out of her head, she knew well enough that the young lady hated to go meet new people, more so if they were their new neighbors._

 _«What do you mean with "we"?» Shannon asked whining, she had seen for the whole week new people in her neighborhood coming with camions and a lot of boxes, but since her mother hadn't told her anything for the whole week she had thought she would just be able to avoid it._

 _«I mean that you're coming with me, young lady. Now hurry up, we're leaving in five minutes. Oh, and the couple has two children, the girl is about your age if I'm not wrong.» the older woman said leaving the room as her daughter rolled her eyes once again and made her way to her mirror to straighten out herself while her friends muttered something under their breaths._

 _«Spill it out, you two, you both know I hate it when you murmur.» she said bitterly at them, glaring through the full-length mirror._

 _«Just… are you really going to become friends with the new girl?» Kimberly asked worried, not knowing if she was in fact worried for what becoming friends with the newbie actually would mean for them or because of the look in Shannon's eyes._  
 _The Latina stilled her movements and put down the eye pencil to turn around to face her minions with a fiery look and both of her hands on her hips._

 _«Are you two stupid? Of course I'm not! Do you think I'm that dumb?» she almost yelled at them as she approached the bed, where both of them where sat on, Kimberly and Phoebe shook their heads vigorously. «Good. I'm not throwing my-our chance to be some of the most popular girls in the whole school because of my mother's "be kind with the neighbors" policy, alright?» the Latina snapped and then smirked when her friends nodded right away._

 _She made her way out of her room followed by them and joined her mother in the living room. Before heading out her sister grabbed her arm stopping her at the door._

 _«Remember,» she whispered «If there's any chance for her to be on the Blue Heats, she's not going to be that much of a loser newbie, just saying.»_  
 _The younger Latina nodded in confusion and followed her mother after saying goodbye to her friends, as they made their way to the neighbors Shannon kept on murmuring complaints while her mother just ignored her daughter's attitude._

 _When they finally got to their neighbors' household, her mother rang on the doorbell as Shannon kept her head down still complaining, when she heard someone talking: A girl._

 _She then lifted her head and stilled her gaze on a teenage girl that seemed about her age, and her mouth went dry._  
 _The girl had her wavy brown hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of the shortest shorts Shannon had ever seen, she was also wearing one of the tightest tank tops, always on the Latina opinion, and she was doing what seemed like a cheerleading routine. The Latina kept staring at the girl as the sweat dripped from her forehead down to her face, then tracing its path down to her neck, her collarbone and inside the cleavage. As the Latina kept on leering at the brunette, she heard her mother talking to someone, probably that talking got the other girl's attention and she stilled her routine and looked at Shannon's direction._  
 _As their eyes met, the Latina felt something at the bottom of her stomach, something that as they kept making eye contact and as the other girl approached them was slowing going lower and lower down her body._

 _«Hi, I'm Charlotte, and you are…?» the beautiful girl whispered in what was, in Shannon's opinion, the sweetest voice ever._

 _«I'm Shannon, your neighbor.» the Latina whispered back gulping at the sight in front of her, and in a second she felt the other girl's body on her in a tight hug as the girl's mother giggled and excused her daughter's behavior saying she was a very touchy-feeling girl._

 **If there's any chance for her to be on the Blue Heats, she's not going to be that much of a loser newbie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **So, here is the third chapter, this one is in the present, so the story will go on showing how Shannon deals with the situation... A little hint: Not well.** **I really hope you're all enjoying this tic even though it's not really about Glee.** **As always, reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies! xx**

* * *

«That's all? She seriously didn't say anything else?» the teenage boy asked shocked. He was with Shannon on her bed, every time the Latina and her best friend got into a fight over the same thing over and over again, the brunette basically forced her male best friend to come over at her house every Friday and to stay the night.

It was her and Charlotte's day, they always used to hang out on Friday no matter what; of course they would meet up during the week, but there was a possibility of some homework or some test the following day, but Friday was just their day, no school, no other friends, and plus, Shannon's parents were always away on the weekends.  
So, every time they fought, Nathan was forced to come over Shannon's to keep her distracted from Charlotte, but usually they would end up talking about the other brunette, so it wasn't really of use the Latina's idea, but the teenage boy was surely enough not going to complain about it.

The two of them were exactly the opposite of each other, while the Latina was absolutely as cold as she could be with other people, Nathan was as sweet as a pie; even though the Latina always gave him a hard time about everything, and mostly about his way too sweetness, he still loved her, they had been friends since they were babies, so they considered each other as siblings, and they really were like siblings, even though their aspects.

Nathan was a tall, pretty handsome boy: wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, toned body thanks to years of football and lacrosse, and, much to Shannon's delight, quarterback of their high school's football team, even though he didn't let this label him, usually quarterbacks were seen as fuck boys who just played with girl's feelings and just used them to get laid, but he was actually the opposite: Sweet and caring, and mostly loyal. He had been in a relationship since junior year with Melissa, now a senior, just like him.

Shannon, on the other hand, was a pretty short, hot girl: straight raven hair and pitch brown eyes, instead she had a really toned body thanks to years of gym, running and cheerleading ever since she started high school; she was the captain, well co-captain but Charlotte usually let her do everything with the team, of the cheerleading squad of the high school, and exactly like the stereotype of the cheerleaders' captain she was a manipulative, cold-hearted bitch, and she liked to be known as a girl who is used to sleep around, she had been with almost all of the football players and her fellow cheerleaders.

Shannon nodded and looked away from her best friend, she knew she was the one who should forgive the other in that situation, but even though it hurt her not talking to Charlotte, she also knew she couldn't just forgive her another time, she had given her so many chances to make things right, but she hadn't, and the Latina had grown tired of waiting, she just couldn't keep waiting for her best friend another year, or God knows how long, it had been more than two years and still nothing.

«Do you think things will get better eventually?» Nathan asked bumping his shoulder onto Shannon's, he knew her best friend was hurt, she had been for several years, and he always tried to help her out, to help them out, but he also couldn't do much, just like the Latina. Everything was in Charlotte's hands, and she didn't seem to be willing to make things right, she just had to be honest with the brunette about her feelings, and then they could get started from there; the problem was that Charlotte didn't want to admit to Shannon what she felt, just like she didn't want to admit it to herself.

«No. I don't think so Nathan, I'm sick of this situation. You know how I am, and you know how hard it was to deal with my feelings, but I did, I came out on my own, I dealt with all the stares and glares at school just like I dealt with my parents ignoring me for weeks. I'm not asking her to go through all that, not right away at least, I just want her to tell me how she feels, so we could start something, something secret at least, just for us. But she just keeps pretending to be straight and wanting to be with Brian, what can I do? Nothing. I just have to go on with my life and move on from her and find someone else. That's it.» Shannon said firmly looking into his best friend's eyes smirking. She then got up and went towards her closet, she opened it and looked inside thinking, then she lowered her hands to the hem of her Blue Heats shirt and raised it over her head throwing it on the bed. Nathan looked at her with wide eyes, confused as hell, he had absolutely no idea what got into his best friend's head, but he knew he just had to go with it because when she thought about something there was no turning back. The Latina then grabbed the hem of her skirt and lowered it until it pooled around her ankles to step out of it, she turned around and walked beside her bed in just her black bra and matching panties, she then reached her night table and picked her red bra and her red thong.

«Are you seriously gonna change in front of me, Shan?» the guy asked in disbelief, sure, there was absolutely no attraction between them, and they had seen each other naked several times, but they were six at the time.  
The Latina shrugged and walked again towards her wardrobe looking inside as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it onto the ground, then she picked up her shortest black dress and laid it on the bed beside Nathan, who was still looking at her shocked. She then picked up again the red bra she had taken out and put it into her night table once again, afterwards she put her fingers into the waistband of her panties and lowered them onto the ground stepping out of them, she picked up her red thong and then put it on.

«Aren't you gonna put on the bra?» Nathan asked curiously after seeing her putting it back into her night table; she shrugged again smirking and she picked up her dress putting it on. She looked in the mirror staring at herself proud of the result: her black dress reached just higher than her mid-thigh, perfect to show off her toned tanned legs, there was a deep cut in between her breasts that showed a part of them off, the dress was tight enough around her mid-section to hug her perfectly toned hips, the sleeves were long and large, but they just gave the impression of a stylish dress. Proud of how she looked she grabbed her purse and started putting on her make up, while Nathan laid himself down, so the Latina turned and looked at him.

«Nathan, send a text to Mel, tell her we're going out tonight and ask if she wants to come with us.» she looked at him and saw his confused and worried expression. «Oh c'mon, it's not about you, you're just going to make me company. I needs to get laid tonight.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**  
 **I'm sorry for making you wait for the update but school is being a pain in the butt, and I assure you that it will be for another month or so.**  
 **I still have like two/three weeks top of school and then I'll be starting a school project that involves work, but since I won't have to study I'll probably be able to update more.**  
 **So be patient with me.**  
 **This one, as you may have learnt, is a flashback!**

 **Enjoy and thanks for reading lovelies!**  
 **Ps. There's some mature content, but not too much anyway.**

* * *

 _«Nathan said there's a party after the match, this Saturday.» Shannon said happily as she made her way into Charlotte's bedroom. The two girls had started to hang out as soon as their mothers got to know each other, they had discovered that, obviously, Charlotte was going to start high school in the same one as Shannon and plus they were in the same grade: Freshmen year._

 _They had talked a lot about cheerleading too, mostly since the Latina had been curious seeing the other girl try a cheerleading routine, and Charlotte had confirmed that she was indeed going to the tryouts; since then, Shannon had welcomed her to practice with her and her sister, the one where Kimberly and Phoebe weren't there, she wanted her friend to be perfect._

 _It was Thursday, four days after the start of Christmas holidays and Charlotte and Shannon just came back from cheer practice; they had gone to the tryouts with Kimberly and Phoebe two weeks after they had first met, and the following Monday all of them had found the Blue Heats' set on their porch._

 _They were in._

 _Shannon had been greeted by her elder sister as the latter got back from cheer practice the same evening, telling her that the coach was enthusiastic with her routines and her cheer skills, and she could clearly see a good potential for her to take after her sister's place._

 _The Latina had immediately gone to Charlotte's to give her the news and she found the other brunette in her room trying the new uniform on._

 _It would have been perfectly fine if she had seen her friend with the uniform on, the only problem was that the uniform was actually still on her bed. The brunette was standing beside the bed in just her white bra and matching panties, Shannon couldn't help but stare at her. Her brown wavy hair was falling free onto her naked shoulders, her pale skin made a perfect contrast with her dark hair, her round perky breasts and round and toned butt were simply making Shannon drool all over herself. As Charlotte saw her she began to bubble on and on about the results of their tryouts and so Shannon had to think about something that didn't involve her friend and herself in a horizontal position on the brunette's bed, just as if the view hadn't turned her on at all._

 _«Oh yeah? Why are there matches during this time of the year?» Charlotte asked confused pulling Shannon from her thoughts, she knew that usually cheerleaders were going to cheer at the matches of the football team of their own school, that was exactly what they had been doing for the previous three months, but their coach hadn't told them anything about a match during cheer practice that afternoon, and plus they were on holidays, so there shouldn't have been matches at all._

 _«Well, he told me it isn't exactly a proper match, it's organized by them to keep practicing a bit during the holidays, coach Underwood wants us to keep practicing because she's a crazy woman, but their coach is actually nice, so he gave them a break. Anyway, about the party…» As Shannon kept rambling about the incoming party, Charlotte nodded making her way to her closet while unzipping her Blue Heats' top throwing it on the chair beside her desk. She then unzipped her skirt too and slid it down her long pale legs while keeping her gaze locked with Shannon's wide eyes. The Latina had stopped talking as soon as she had spotted her best friend undressing herself in front of her, sure it wasn't the first time she had seen Charlotte's almost naked body, being on the same team and all, hell it wouldn't even be the first time she saw the other brunette totally naked, and her friend knew what effect it had on her._

 _«W-what… what are y-you doing?» the Latina asked gulping while her eyes travelled all the way from her best friend's head, to her neckline, then to her round, perky breasts, her toned abs, her perfect legs and then made their way up again. Charlotte chuckled seeing her best friend at a loss of words and so stuck in her own thoughts and slowly made her way to her swinging her hips knowing it would only drive the Latina crazy; Shannon licked her lips unconsciously as she found herself looking straight in front of her only to find her friend's breasts. The Latina then lifted her gaze to her friend's eyes only to find the other brunette smirking down at her. Charlotte then pushed the other one onto her bed with her own body and Shannon slowly crawled on the bed reaching the headboard while keeping her gaze locked with her best friend's one as Charlotte slowly lowered her face reducing the distance between their lips._

 _«W-wait!» Shannon suddenly half-whispered half-shouted putting her hands on Charlotte's chest pushing her gently. The other brunette looked at her confused, it wasn't the first time it happened, yeah they hadn't talked about it but it didn't seem such a big deal for Shannon, but suddenly the girl seemed worried._

 _«I just… why are you doing this?» Charlotte raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Shannon to talk about such things, she didn't do feelings, Charlotte knew that, everyone knew that. After two weeks from the start of the school year, Shannon had already the number of almost all the football players and was already dating one of them, well, mostly playing with him. When Charlotte had found out she had asked the Latina why she hadn't told her anything about that, to which her friend just shrugged saying it wasn't that big of a deal, "we just kiss sometimes" she said and then laughed at something else, the topic was changed._

 _«I thought you liked it the last time.» Was Charlotte's answer, and the Latina smiled at those words going back with her mind to the first time they kissed; she had never been kissed like that, she had never felt the way she felt while kissing Charlotte, her stomach was upside down and was making her feel funny. She had some ideas about why that had happened, but she didn't want to think too much about it, so she just nodded at her best friend realizing that if they were going to talk about what was going on, they would have talked about feelings and that was a big no for Shannon._

 _Charlotte smiled and leaned in again closing her eyes slowly as her lips touched her best friend's soft ones another time, Shannon immediately smiled into the kiss and opened her own mouth to catch in the other one's upper lip biting it softly while Charlotte intertwined their fingers and brought their hands near the Latina's head as she kept squeezing them. As air became an issue both girls pulled their lips apart and Charlotte opened her eyes only to find Shannon with her own closed smiling content, the brunette immediately felt the urge to kiss those swollen plump lips again so she lowered her face once again and started kissing the Latina's forehead while Shannon opened her eyes looking at Charlotte smiling and unclasping one of her hands and bringing it to the back of her best friend's head trying to pull her down to her own lips, but her friend just shook her head chuckling and she kept kissing her cheekbones and then her nose and her cheeks and finally, much to Shannon's delight, her waiting lips. Shannon's hand that was on the back of Charlotte's head made its way to the back of her neck and grabbed it gently pulling her even closer, if that was possible, while her tongue traced Charlotte's lips and the brunette above her opened them welcoming the Latina's tongue. The kiss started out slowly with their tongues dancing around each other gently, but that soon changed as Shannon's hand travelled all the way down her friend's back reaching her butt and squeezing it and Charlotte let out a moan into the other's mouth; the two girls were broken apart as soon as they heard the front door being opened and then slammed shut downstairs._

 _«So, shall we do some homework?»_


End file.
